Classic Movie Monday
by Jennifish
Summary: Just a short little oneshot with our favorite couple. Enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson.


Life has been anything but easy for Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. If suffering from severe ADHD and Dyslexia wasn't difficult enough, they're Demi-Gods. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, while Percy is the son of Poseidon. When they aren't on a life endangering quest given by a very vague prophecy, the two must try and balance high school and endure the grueling torture that is adolescence.

However, Rachel, (the new Oracle of Delphi) hasn't had any prophecies for a few months, which is a great relief to the teenagers. Both Percy and Annabeth had recently turned seventeen, and high school graduation had just passed. After graduation, they knew more stress and even harder quests would begin to bombard their lives.

While Percy has no desire to continue with his schooling, Annabeth plans to attend college for Architecture in the upcoming fall semester. She still plans to attend college in New York, but she won't be residing at Camp Half-blood with Percy, in fact she'll be about 2 and a half hours north of the city. To savor every moment the couple have together before Annabeth heads off to school, Percy's mom Sally came up with a cute little date night idea. Classic Movie Monday!

Every Monday evening, Annabeth would come over Percy's and they would watch a classic movie. Last week was the Breakfast Club. The week before that was Footloose. Tonight however, was the last Monday before Annabeth went off to college…and Percy planned to make it special. A few days into her school year, the couple hopes to celebrate their six month anniversary.

At seven o' clock on the dot Annabeth rings the doorbell, sodas in hand.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, a little help please."

Annabeth laughed as she tried to maneuver her way around the apartment with four bottles of soda in her arms.

Once everything was settled into place, Percy placed the DVD in the DVD player.

"I saved the best for last. Tonight we are watching, nothing other than…drum roll please…GREASE!" Percy announced enthusiastically.

As Percy and Annabeth cuddled on the couch, he waited for the movie to end, just so he could finally see Annabeth's face when he surprises her. Just as "We Go Together" began to play, Percy excused himself and quickly ran to his room and grabbed two hoodies and stuck Annabeth's present into his jeans pocket.

"Good going Seaweed Brain, you missed the end of the movie" Annabeth teased as he returned.

"Everyone dances, Rizzo and Kenickie live happy ever after, and Sally and Danny fly away in Grease Lightening. Now let's go for a walk" Percy laughed as he recounted the ending and tossed Annabeth a hoodie.

Sally's apartment is just a few blocks away from Central Park. When the pools are closed in the colder months, the park is one of Percy's favorite places to go and clear his head. Annabeth and Percy went on a picnic here after their first date, but haven't been back much since. As they we were walking they found an isolated park bench that had a clear view of the sky and wasn't completely covered in pigeon poop.

The couple sat down and as Annabeth looked up at the sky she looked up and smiled.

"Look, a shooting star." She pointed at the sky. "I wish college allowed me to be closer to you."

Her smile began to fade as she thought about being a few hours away from Percy. Although Percy told her she had nothing to worry about, there was always a voice in her head that kept her worried about keeping their relationship strong through her college years. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the end of Percy saying something.

"…shows how much I love you, Wise Girl"

Annabeth looked over to see Percy holding a tiny present in front her with a grin on his face. She slowly reached for the little box and undid the ribbon keeping it closed. When she removed the lid, she felt tears fill her eyes. Inside the box was a little silver ring, and instead of a diamond in the middle, there was a small turquoise stone.

"It's a promise ring. To show you that even through college. I'll always be with you. I got the turquoise instead of the diamond because it looked more like water, and well, I hope when you see water and something blue, you..you think of me." Percy blushed.

"Of course, I love it. And it fits perfectly." Annabeth smiled as she wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"I kinda pulled a few strings with Dad and had your mom figure out your ring size." Percy smiled as he helped Annabeth to her feet.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered as she leaned into Percy's chest.

"I love you too and promise that I always will."

Percy gently tilted Annabeths chin up and kissed her softly and sweetly.

As they walked back to the apartment hand in hand, both couldn't stop smiling ear to ear. Although, Annabeth wouldn't tell anyone, but she almost swears she saw a Nymph drop a few drachmas into another hands as they left the park.


End file.
